NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is the first NGW's CPV of the year. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This event aired from the Target Center on January 29 and featured 7 matches, 2 of them were to crown the first Rumble Roses Champion and the first Womens Tag Team champions. Results :*'Aerith Gainsborough & Rinoa Hartilly defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino in a Tornado Tag match' ::*Aerith pinned Makoto and became the first Rumble Roses champion. ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked the Senshi after the match. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the Tag Team Championships' :*'Terry Tate defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he & Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Lara Croft & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) in a TLC Match to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*'Claude Houser defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson in the Hell in a Cell Match' :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough in a Handicap Tables match to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami suplexed Tifa onto Aerith who was laying on a table ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". ::*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li won the 20-Man Royal Rumble' ::*'Morgan Webb' is the only woman who competed in the Royal Rumble. ::*'The Rock' is the first "real" wrestler to compete in the Ultimate Elimination. :*'"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem to win the NGW Championship' ::*Nukem attacked Monty after the match. ::*'Monty Brown' is the first "real" wrestler to win an NGW title. ::*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *This is only event that had a 20-Person Royal Rumble. *Official Theme Song: :"Thoughtless" :performed by Evanescence :from the album Anywhere But Home *This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. =New Year's Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. It featured 5 matches plus 2 pre-show matches to crown the first Internet Vixens Champion and the first International Champion. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockhart, and Morgan Webb in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*These four were the remaining superstars that were part of the 10-Woman Battle Royale, including the eliminated (In Order): Claire Redfield, Stripperella, Kelly Osbourne, Paris Hilton, Rei Hino, and X-Tina Aguilera. ::*'Lindsey Lohan' challenged Aeris for her newly won title. She attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*'Aerith' is the only NGW wrestler to win 2 newly created NGW titles in the same NGW event. :*'Brock Samson defeated Squall Leonheart & Tidus in a Triple Threat match to win the International Championship' New Year's Bash 2006 :*'Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*'Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo. :*'Ashlee Simpson won the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda. ::*'Amanda' sets 2'' 'Women's Ultimate Elimination Records: Longest Time ('''22 minutes, 4 seconds) & Most Eliminations (12 1/2) :*'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Mr. Dream' attacked Prince. ::*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. :*'Tommy Vercetti won the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*'The Rock' set a Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: Longest Time (28 minutes, 3 seconds) ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*'John Shaft(Samuel L. Jackson)' & Muhammad Hassan debuted in this match. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *The pre-show matches were commentated by NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy. *This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki, Claire Redfield ', ' Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diana Buffer. *'Morgan Webb' is the 2nd NGW wrestler to compete in 3 matches in the same event. *This is the only NGW CPV to have 3 Battle Royale matches--2 of those are the Ultimate Elimination Matches. *This is the first year that 30 wrestlers compete in one match. *This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed, CCW, is involved. *This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006. *Official Theme Song: :"24" :performed by Jem :from the album Finally Woken *This event was sponsored by Ultraviolet. =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27 and featured 8 matches. Results :*'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' :*'Mistress Rikku defeated Yuna' ::*Rikku & the special guest enforcer Paine double-teamed Yuna. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Hartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'Lindsey Lohan' distracted Aerith during the match. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockhart in the first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*The Hellhouse is a Hell in a Cell match inside a warehouse without safety mats or barricades. ::*'Duke Nukem' Nukular Bombed Tifa thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku wins the Women's Championship at the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. ::*'Rikku' is the first NGW wrestler to have won her scheduled match & the Ultimate Elimination. ::*'Lita' debuted in this match. :*'James Bond won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*'Brock Samson' sets a Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: Most Eliminations (6') :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Heavyweight Championship ::*''Fredrick'' attacked Angle during the match. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Martha Stewart, Paris Hilton, Barrett Wallace, & Paine *This is Ami Mizuno & Duke Nukem's first appearance at the Ultimate Elimination matches since their debut in 2004. *This is the first time that both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center and featured 7 matches. Results :*'Sakura Haruno defeated Carl Johnson by count out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*Sakura gave the Blossom-Plex to C.J. through an announce table. :*'Danica Patrick defeated Makoto Kino' ::*'Lindsay Lohan' attacked Makoto but the referee didn't do anything. :*'Cryme Tyme (J.T.G. & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson in a Ladder match to win the Tag Team Championship' :*'Usagi Tsukino won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*There was controversy at the start of the match as Ami Mizuno & Tifa Lockhart were convinced that they drew a higher number. ::*'Sakura Haruno' applauded Usagi's win after the match. ::*This is Hillary Duff's debut as an official NGW superstar. ::*This is the first time that Makoto Kino did not start the Women's Ultimate Elimination. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino to win the Womens Championship' ::*'Makoto Kino' and Danica Patrick got into a fight during the last moments of the match. :*'The Rock won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match ::*The winner faces the World Heavyweight Champion at '''CAW Destiny III'. ::*'The Rock' is the first "real" wrestler to win an Ultimate Elimination. ::*'Mr. Dream' & Aquaman debuted here as official NGW superstars. ::*This is John Cena's first NGW appearance since Survival of the Best 2004. :*'Brock Lesnar defeated Commissioner Theo Clardy by disqualification to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'The Rock' attacked Lesnar during the last moments of the match. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"So Happy" :performed by Theory of a Deadman :from the album Scars & Souvenirs *This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4.